masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Cerberus Daily News
Cerberus Daily News delivers daily news about the Mass Effect universe via the Cerberus Network. In universe, these news reports take place in 2185. They are not given with headlines, but ones are provided here for easier navigation. Today's News ''Today, 04/29/2010 - Taetrus' Capital Obliterated After Blast (2) See also: 04/28/2010 Cerberus Daily News Archives :Cerberus Daily News - January 2010 :Cerberus Daily News - February 2010 :Cerberus Daily News - March 2010 :Cerberus Daily News - April 2010 April 2010 - Week One ''04/01/2010 - Planet DC1938 Explodes After Core Fusion ''04/02/2010 - GBC News Correspondent Robin Lasky Arrested on Tuchanka (4) See also: 03/19/2010, 03/21/2010, 03/26/2010 ''04/03/2010 - '''Protracted Fighting on Garvug After Aborted Coup (3) See also: 03/28/2010, 03/29/2010, 04/05/2010, 04/07/2010, 04/08/2010, 04/09/2010, 04/14/2010, 04/21/2010, 04/25/2010 ''04/04/2010 - '''Vladivostok Bears Beat Detroit Tigers in Baseball Season Opener '' April 2010 - Week Two ''04/05/2010 - Protracted Fighting on Garvug After Aborted Coup (4) See also: 03/28/2010, 03/29/2010, 04/03/2010, 04/07/2010, 04/08/2010, 04/09/2010, 04/14/2010, 04/21/2010, 04/25/2010 ''04/06/2010 - '''Volus Comedienne Sura Non Sparks Feud After Garvug War Comments ''04/07/2010 - '''Protracted Fighting on Garvug After Aborted Coup (5) See also: 03/28/2010, 03/29/2010, 04/03/2010, 04/05/2010, 04/08/2010, 04/09/2010, 04/14/2010, 04/21/2010, 04/25/2010 ''04/08/2010 - '''Protracted Fighting on Garvug After Aborted Coup (6) See also: 03/28/2010, 03/29/2010, 04/03/2010, 04/05/2010, 04/07/2010, 04/09/2010, 04/14/2010, 04/21/2010, 04/25/2010 ''04/09/2010 - '''Protracted Fighting on Garvug After Aborted Coup (7) See also: 03/28/2010, 03/29/2010, 04/03/2010, 04/05/2010, 04/07/2010, 04/08/2010, 04/14/2010, 04/21/2010, 04/25/2010 ''04/10/2010 - Citadel Council Finishes Six-Day War Game Simulation ''04/11/2010 - "The Demon and the Nightmare" A Surprise Box Office Hit'' April 2010 - Week Three ''04/12/2010 - Chao Hsu and Valerie LeBarre Married on Luna ''04/13/2010 - Thessia's Erana University Under Fire After Student Suspensions ''04/14/2010 - Protracted Fighting on Garvug After Aborted Coup (8) See also: 03/28/2010, 03/29/2010, 04/03/2010, 04/05/2010, 04/07/2010, 04/08/2010, 04/09/2010, 04/21/2010, 04/25/2010 ''04/15/2010 - '''Earth Nations in Suspense as Systems Alliance Hears Ford v. Huerta (4) See Also: 03/04/2010, 03/11/2010, 03/12/2010 ''04/16/2010 - Late-Night Comedians Weigh In on Ford v. Huerta Case ''04/17/2010 - Mobs March to Protest Ford v. Huerta Decision (1) '' See also: 04/18/2010, 04/19/2010 ''04/18/2010 - Mobs March to Protest Ford v. Huerta Decision (2) '' See also: 04/17/2010, 04/19/2010 April 2010 - Week Four ''04/19/2010 - Mobs March to Protest Ford v. Huerta Decision (3) See also: 04/17/2010, 04/18/2010 ''04/20/2010 -'' '' Disruption of Cerberus Cell on Bekenstein Reveals Hidden '''Communication Method ''04/21/2010 -'' 'Protracted Fighting on Garvug After Aborted Coup (9) See also: 03/28/2010, 03/29/2010, 04/03/2010, 04/05/2010, 04/07/2010, 04/08/2010, 04/09/2010, 04/14/2010, 04/25/2010 ''04/22/2010 - Casias Upsets Reyes for Mixed Martial Arts Light Heavyweight Title'' ''04/23/2010 - Beating Video Garners Millions of Extranet Views (1) '' See also: 04/24/2010 ''04/24/2010 - Beating Video Garners Millions of Extranet Views (2) '' See also: 04/23/2010 ''04/25/2010 - '''Protracted Fighting on Garvug After Aborted Coup (10) See also: 03/28/2010, 03/29/2010, 04/03/2010, 04/05/2010, 04/07/2010, 04/08/2010, 04/09/2010, 04/14/2010, 04/21/2010 April 2010 - Week Five ''04/26/2010 - Late-Night Comedians Find Humor in Garvug Situation ''04/27/2010 - Principal Photography Wraps on "Nekyia Corridor" ''04/28/2010 - Taetrus' Capital Obliterated After Blast (1) See also: 04/29/2010 Category:Mass Effect 2